


Non Fucking Negotiable

by 100dabbo



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Begging, Blow Jobs, Breathplay, Choking, Come Swallowing, Coming In Pants, Daddy Alfie Solomons, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Dry Humping, Face Slapping, M/M, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22189612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/100dabbo/pseuds/100dabbo
Summary: Tommy wants Alfie's cock in his mouth and shows him how much he deserves it.
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Comments: 6
Kudos: 93





	Non Fucking Negotiable

“Tell Daddy what you want…”

Alfie’s deep voice was more like a purr the way he said those words, a smirk tugging the corner of his lips as he looked down at Tommy sitting between his legs, blinking slowly; his mouth slightly open, tongue tracing behind his teeth. With his thumb on his bottom lip and fingers gently resting on the side of his neck, Alfie continued to taunt, “Come on now, Tommy… You can say it…”

Tommy remained silent, his eyes gradually moving away from Alfie’s; down, down, down to his chest, then to his stomach, and finally onto the stiff member between his legs, leaning slightly to the side; so rock hard the veins were visible beneath the supple skin.

_That._

The silent response wasn’t enough for Alfie, and his fingers began to press into his neck, thumb following down to gently grip onto his windpipe, feeling the anxious bobs of Tommy’s Adam’s apple. His voice turned into a snarl, “Tommy.”

The man’s eyes flicked back up, panting as those fingers squeezed tighter, tongue escaping past his lips. He swallowed and answered,

“Your cock, Daddy…”

Alfie hummed and smiled again, stroking his beard with his free hand, his other still firmly clutched onto the man’s neck. He pushed in his thumb carefully, pressing beneath his jaw to tilt his chin upwards,

“And what makes you think you deserve it? Eh?” He moved his hips forward, that dick unapologetically swaying before Tommy’s big, blue eyes; tempting him, teasing him, letting him know what he could have if he was patient enough.

“I’ve been a good boy…” Tommy responded, his lids getting heavier by the second, failing to focus on Alfie’s eyes and resuming them to his majesty, and when Alfie’s thumb pressed in again, much harder than before, he gasped for air and threw his head up, pupils blown wide, filled with utmost desire for that dick to go in his mouth. He bit his lip and repeated his weak justification, albeit with a raspy, breathless tone, “I’ve been a good boy, Daddy!”

Alfie released his grip and let the man chase his breath, reclining back onto the sofa to look at him and pet his beard once more,

“Yeah. Yeah, you have been…” He held his dick in his palm and stroked it slowly, watching as Tommy’s eyes followed each pass up and down, each gentle squeeze as his fingers reached the tip. He breathed in through his nose and closed his eyes, opening them as he exhaled, moaning quietly at his own touches with an open mouth to keep him waiting. 

As Tommy heard the noise, he instinctually leaned forward, chasing the thought of putting his mouth around it, pushing his tongue into his cheek to prevent himself from doing something rash. He managed to release a barely audible whisper, 

“Alfie…”

There was a pause of silence as Alfie looked down on him, then the man slapped him hard on the cheek, stinging pain into Tommy’s skin as it made its harsh contact. Still, Tommy made no noise, only panting quietly as he lifted his head back up, not rectifying his mistake in the slightest. The man above him laughed and leaned forward,

“Suck it then.” He commanded, his eyes filled with expectation and lust; he’d gotten to the point where Tommy was practically begging, and it was time to give him what he desired. The man at his knees opened his mouth without hesitation, awaiting Alfie’s hand to rise up and grasp back of his head to guide him, and only when it was firmly placed just above his nape, he descended onto it; his throat opened wide to warmly welcome it into the wet walls of his throat, his lips closing around the base and nose pressing onto Alfie’s stomach. He began to suck, and the man released a groan from the back of his throat, “Oh, God, Tommy! Don’t you fucking dare stop!”

He continued, hollowing his cheeks perfectly, the softness and wetness adding exquisite pressure around the cock in his mouth, and he snaked his hands up to Alfie’s thighs to stroke the hair with his fingertips, continuing to bob his head up and down. When he reached near the tip, his tongue lapped on the base and left a trail of his saliva, only to be firmly pushed back down by Alfie’s rough hands, forcing his face to make contact with his stomach again; the head hitting the back of his throat in a harsh strike. Though, Tommy managed to stifle his choke, composing himself by releasing a gentle hum around that thick shaft, swallowing the excess spit and sucking again with deliberation.

“I’m gonna come in your fucking mouth, darlin’,” Alfie told him as he continued to guide the man’s head, “And you ain’t gonna swallow a drop till I tell you, do you hear me?”

Tommy moaned around him once more in affirmation, trying his hardest not to come up for air, keeping himself occupied and calm by tracing hands to Alfie’s hips and digging his fingertips into the flesh, patiently anticipating how the hot stream of Alfie’s spoils would run onto his tongue so long as he kept up his work. But it was getting to a point where his neck was tiring, and he longed for a gasp of air. When he attempted to rise up, his head was caught by Alfie’s abiding grip, “You want to come up? Eh, Sweetie?” The man asked and Tommy nodded as he lazily bobbed his head, expecting a calmer response that what he was about to receive. Alfie began by lacing his fingers into Tommy’s hair with gentle grace, remaining silent, and then in a sudden move, pushed down with all his force, shoving Tommy’s throat down further. He hissed at him in a calloused tone, “This is _not_ a fuckin’ negotiation, Tommy.”

 _That_ made his dick twitch.

He’d been so focused on the cock in his mouth, he’d completely forgotten about the one between his legs, still trapped within the confines of his trousers and probably leaking into his underwear. So, when one hand of his drifted down from Alfie’s hip in order to stroke it through the fabric, Alfie tugged at his hair, pulling him away from his dick and letting him gasp at the air he so desperately wanted. Tommy panted; shiny lips parted and tongue loosely resting between his teeth.

“Don’t you dare touch yourself, mate,” Alfie said, eyes penetrating into Tommy’s, stern and domineering as ever, “’Cause if you fucking do, I’ll have to take this away from you…”

And Tommy looked back at the man’s dick, already longing for it back into his throat after just ten seconds of its absence. His hoarse voice managed to articulate his understanding laconically,

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Now put that mouth back where it belongs.” Was Alfie’s command, and Tommy did as he was instructed, slackening his jaw to receive it back inside his mouth, groaning as it slid inside; heavy on his tongue and wet inside his cheeks. Alfie grunted loudly as he was reunited with the bliss of the man’s tight throat, “Fuckin’ hell…” And he gently stroked the back of his neck as it pushed up and down.

The positive reinforcement did wonders for Tommy’s confidence and Alfie knew it, timing it just right to ensure maximum effort on his part, and he sped up each ascent and subsequent descent onto his length, moving with the guide of Alfie’s hand to hit just the right spots with his deft tongue. When he pushed it into his cheek, into the pool of hot salvia that had not yet been swallowed, Alfie’s iron grip tightened on his hair, yanking it down further; revelling in each meticulous swipe of his tongue and remarking through his gritted teeth, “That’s right, my boy, that’s fuckin’ right…” And his hips bucked up, an action beyond his control, and Tommy sucked in his cheeks, swallowing around and around as his head moved, adding so much pressure that Alfie was soon to be finished. He could feel its approach, that cock throbbing in his mouth, and he braced for the release, moaning with a deliberate volume as it shot onto his tongue, coating it with his spoils.

“Open.” Alfie demanded, watching with his glaring eyes as Tommy slowly unhinged his jaw once more to show what was inside. The white connected his pink tongue to Alfie’s tip, stringy and viscous. Alfie hummed as he watched it drop back into the man’s mouth, his authoritative tone commanding him again, “Close.”

Tommy did as he was instructed once more, watching with his wanton eyes as Alfie retrieved his white handkerchief from his pocket. He held it in his hand and leaned his head down, their faces fractions apart. Alfie ordered him again, “Swallow.” 

His eyes followed to Tommy’s throat, that Adam’s apple bobbing down, then up as it was gulped down. He smirked and wiped the side of the man’s mouth, those lips red and shiny. Passively, he offered a single glance towards the man’s trousers, noticing that strained cock within. When he leaned back into the comfort of the sofa, Tommy offered his gratitude,

“Thank you, Daddy…” He was still panting and longing for that dick of his to be touched, held, stroked to allow for his completion too. He bit his lip to stop more noise and just looked at the man above, cleaning off his softening dick, not paying a single iota of attention to him. He closed his eyes, and when he felt Alfie’s thumb and forefinger gently hold on his chin, he reopened them, gazing up as he said,

“Good boy, darlin’,” His thumb pushed against his soft, bottom lip, “Do you want Daddy to do somethin’ or what?”

Tommy nodded against this hand, stroking his palms onto Alfie’s thighs once more, waiting for him to give him permission to ask for it. “Tell me what it is then, Sweetie.” His voice had lost the gruff authority from before and had been replaced by a soft and caring tone. 

“I want to come, Daddy.”

“Do you?” Alfie was being coy, as usual, and nodded his head up to invite the man to mount him, taking his hands up in his grasp and holding them either side of his hips, “What do you want me to do about that, hm?” A groan of vexation was released from Tommy the moment he said it; the painful withholding had been going on for too long now, or was it just long enough?

“Touch me! I’m begging you!” He implored, to the shock of Alfie; the man raising his eyebrows and taking a hand to rub on Tommy’s curve,

“Alright, Sweetie,” His fingers slipped beneath the waistband on the trousers, finding their way to his entrance, “Make sure you’re nice and loud for me.”

He kept his firm grip on Tommy’s hand, not letting him touch himself, while his other pushed against his rim teasingly. When the man bucked his hips, he pushed in his middle digit without any forewarning, hooking it in and working it around, Tommy unsurprisingly releasing a groan of passion with it, leaning his body into it, flopping his head down into Alfie’s neck, wailing once the ring finger slipped in to join it,

“Yes, Daddy!”

It was like music to Alfie’s ears the way the man would moan, those high, uncontrolled whines more encouragement to reach deeper, and he managed to find his sweet spot with the tips of his fingers. He pushed hard and grunted quietly as he worked them in and out, chuckling once Tommy buried his head further, begging for friction on his dick too, “My cock, Alfie, let me touch it!”

“Now, now, Sweetheart,” He clutched Tommy’s hand tighter, pushing in deeper, “If you want to rub it, you can. Just _not_ with your hands.”

Tommy understood and inclined his body into the push of Alfie’s fingers, rocking his hips to rub his crotch against the man’s stomach, that glorious friction coupled with the delectable drives of Alfie’s digits was enough to make him squeal again; the sight and sound of it nearly making Alfie start to stiffen up for a second time. He grunted though his next thrust of his fingers and encouraged Tommy to finish, “Now, my beautiful boy, are you gonna come for Daddy in your trousers?”

Tommy could only nod in response, his head lolling into the crook of his neck, rocking his hips again and again to keep the rubbing going, and after another hit to his prostate by Alfie’s fingers, he finished, coming into his underwear and breathing hot breath into Alfie’s neck.

“Thank you…” He whispered through his pants, Alfie slipping his fingers out of him and gripping onto his hips. He kissed the man’s neck, beard softly ticking the skin,

“You’re very fuckin’ welcome, Tommy.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
